An inkjet recording device discharges ink from nozzles of an inkjet head. When ink is discharged continuously, the ink sticks to and stains a nozzle surface where outlets of the nozzles are provided. The stained nozzle surface attracts ink to be discharged or makes ink wetly spread over the nozzle surface, involving a problem that ink does not reach a paper sheet or stains the paper sheet.
Therefore, a nozzle surface of an inkjet head is cleaned periodically. In cleaning, the nozzle surface is once soaked with ink, and then, the ink is removed together with the stains by a cleaning member.
A method for soaking the nozzle surface with ink is either to apply positive pressure to the ink from an ink feeding side so as to overflow, or to seal and apply negative pressure to the nozzle surface so as to suction the ink out to stick to the nozzle surface.
However, a whole of the nozzle surface is simultaneously soaked with the ink, and cleaning is then started. Therefore, the ink drips from the nozzle surface before a cleaning member finishes moving along the nozzle surface. Consequently, there has been a problem that the ink is wasted and stains periphery, or that an amount of ink which soaks the nozzle surface cannot be controlled appropriately, resulting in poor cleaning.